fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquarius (Eclipse)
in " "}} |english voice=Jessica Cavanagh |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Aquarius' normal form see Aquarius. Eclipse Aquarius (アクエリアス Akueriasu), "The Water Bearer" (宝瓶宮 Hōheikyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Aquarius that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Aquarius, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance In her Eclipse form, Aquarius takes the appearance of a little girl, now having two legs instead of a mermaid tail, as the normal Aquarius had. The Eclipse Aquarius has the same eye color and hair color as her regular counterpart, blue and light blue respectively, but her hair is now shorter and in pigtails; she accessorizes her forehead with a piece of gold jewelry that is reminiscent of her counterpart's. Aquarius dons a dark navy blue sleeveless dress with patterned with scales across the waist area, and also wears long white gloves (that reach past the middle of her forearm), black little pantyhose and shoes. Personality Aquarius, as a testament to her new appearance, now acts very much like a child; she is happy-go-lucky, speaks in the third person, and is seen acting rather jovial, which is stark in contrast to her adult, grumpy self. She is also seen to have, much like her fellow Eclipse Spirits, no qualms about having forgotten about her time with Lucy, and even laughs about it. Aquarius also loves to play, however she does so rather roughly, albeit with her Magic, and greatly dislikes it when people refuse to play with her or call her mean. She also does not understand the difference between right and wrong, or more specifically, what constitutes as playing versus fighting, as well as what might happen while being dangerous and jeopardizing others' safety. In addition, if anyone hinders Aquarius' game-playing, she is prone to crying.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Aquarius appears before Lucy along with the rest of her old master's Spirits to announce their newly found freedom, where, upon Lucy's inquiry, she repeatedly states that she remembers nothing of their time together. She then proceeds to attack Lucy, Natsu and Happy at Eclipse Leo's command before ultimately going back to the Celestial Spirit World, where they lament their inability to destroy their foes and ponder the lengths to which they'll go to attain "perfect freedom". Later, Aquarius watches as Virgo delivers the Celestial Globe required to perform Liberum to Leo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 With the globe now in their clutches, Leo begins to perform Liberum in Astral Spirytus, which engulfs Aquarius and her other Eclipse Spirits in a light that causes them discomfort. However, before the ritual can be completed, Natsu, Lucy and their group arrives, halting the liberation process and angering Aquarius and her fellows. Aquarius then counts herself among the Spirits willing to destroy the intruders, however after more members of Fairy Tail arrive, Aquarius and the other Eclipse Spirits retreat behind their Astral Spirytus doors; Aquarius meets Wendy and Carla at an amusement park riding a mechanical panda bear, where she tells them to play with her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Once there, when Wendy states her non-desire to play, Aquarius gathers her urn and instead fires water at the duo under the pretense of wanting to play anyway. Then, when Wendy grows tired of her games and tries to "punish" her with her Magic and fails, Aquarius laughs, calling what they did "fun". However, she is called mean by Wendy, which she childishly refutes; they repeatedly spit the same phrasing back and forth several times before Wendy flies away with Carla, which causes Aquarius to believe that they're playing tag; in response, she creates a draconian shaped beam of water to chase Wendy around. When she runs away, she uses her water to aid her in playing "hide and seek", which destroys a good portion of the amusement park. However, Aquarius stops her wanton destruction to have ice cream with Wendy; the girls enjoy their ice cream together, however when they finish Aquarius states her desire to play again and blasts the girl and her Exceed into a ferris wheel. Aquarius chases them up the ferris wheel and keeps firing at them until Natsu and Happy arrive, which makes her downcast at first, however she eventually ends up telling Natsu to play with her too. She makes quick work of the ferris wheel, causing Wendy and Natsu to flee with their Exceed partners, and when Natsu tells her to get down and she refuses, her water beams are stopped by his Fire Dragon's Roar. With her fun and games ruined, Aquarius begins to cry until the ferris wheel finally gives way, though she still expresses the desire to play and fires a blast of water that hits Carla in the face, leaving Wendy to fend for herself. With herself now falling as well, she is saved by a resourceful Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar; after the fact, she thanks Wendy for saving her and is informed that her playing was dangerous. Aquarius thanks Wendy again and asks to play again sometime, which the girl agrees to, before sending Aquarius back to the Celestial Spirit World with one of Hisui's special-made keys. Later, Aquarius being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is revealed to be part of Ophiuchus' plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Aquarius and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, due to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, Aquarius and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, and so are Aquarius and all the other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Eclipse Aquarius is able to perform Water Magic via her urn, which she keeps on her person at all times. The water can take various forms, such as bubbles, a whirlpool or even one draconian in appearance. *'Bubble Shot': Eclipse Aquarius points her urn at a target and releases a bombardment of water spheres. (Unnamed) Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aquarius cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for a long period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Alternatively, should the proper Liberum ritual be successfully performed, Aquarius will forfeit her immortality and limit her life to a mere twelve days. Equipment Urn: Aquarius utilizes an urn to cast her Water Magic. This urn, although similar to the one she used in her normal form, is bigger, being almost as tall as herself, and has a large protruded top where the opening is. The urn is able to be materialized and de-materialized at will. Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Antagonist Category:Featured Article